Gestures
by Scath Rocco Meoi
Summary: Life consists of moments and those moments can start with small gestures. MaesXRoy Yaoi
1. Declare

**A.N.: **Starting off the idea that life consists of small moments which start with small gestures I wrote this 5 short-chapter fic. Each chapter portrays a different and meaningful moment in these characters lives. This can be read as a continuation to my one-shot _Precious Moment_. I hope you'll like it. ;)

_**1. Declare**_

He didn't know how or when or where, he just knew it had happened. It was still happening. He watched his friend – no, his _lover_ – pick up the clothes that had been thrown around the room in their fit of passion and smiled allowing the love to show on his face. The younger man finally noticed the gaze and turned around smirking.

"I thought you were asleep. See something you like?"

"You know I can't see much without my glasses, Roy." he pointed to the mentioned glasses on the bedside table. "But, yeah, I do see a lot that I like there."

Roy snorted at the compliment yet could not hide the smile that twisted his lips. He had loved Maes for so many years but his friend was married and happy, and he could not bring himself to spoil that… He promised himself he would carry that love, that secret, to his grave. Now, that he realized his promise had no more value, that the huge weight of those hidden feelings had been lifted from his shoulders, he smiled.

"I still can't believe you're lying on my bed, naked." Roy stared and the other man chuckled.

"Come here." Maes petted the empty space beside him. "It all happened too fast… I'm still a little confused myself…"

"Perhaps it was a mistake after all."

"Roy… No!" he held the younger man's shoulders firmly. "I may never have realized it before but that's because I never really gave it any thought. I think… After this night, I think… I think I love you too."

"You _think_…" Roy sighed. "If we are going to continue this I need you to be sure."

"I know, so do I." Maes stared straight into those dark eyes, and the other man started laughing. "What? What did I do?"

"It's nothing. I'm just not used to you being the serious one."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm happy." he smiled pulling his new lover closer. "You know you look completely different without your glasses?"

"I do?" Maes smiled. "How do I look?"

Roy's eyes shone with mischief as he leaned even closer to whisper in the taller man's ear. "Wild."

Maes turned bright red.


	2. Reveal

_**2. Reveal**_

"Hi, handsome." Gracia greeted her husband with a quick peck on the cheek, sitting across him. "I was so happy you called me to have lunch with you. I have been having a hellish day with the board of directors' meeting and…" she stopped, studying him intently. He was unusually quiet and serious, under the table his legs moved incessantly a clear sign of uneasiness in the man. "Maes? Are you okay?"

He looked up from his fidgeting hands and sighed, the concern in her eyes too painful to stand. "Gracia, I… I didn't call you here to have lunch…"

She shifted in her seat, her instincts telling her nothing good would come out of that conversation. "It's okay, honey." she took one of his hands in hers. "You can tell me whatever you want." but despite her words she could not hide the dread in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Gracia…" Maes pulled his hand back, hiding his face behind it. "I'm so sorry… I didn't think I would fall in love with him… I'm sorry…" he sobbed.

"Fall in love? With whom?" Gracia watched him cry but could feel no sympathy, no nothing.

"Roy." he managed to say, his voice hoarse. "I love Roy."

"I…" her hand shook as she pulled her purse tighter against her bosom. "Did you… Did you sleep…" she couldn't bring herself to say it, but Maes understood the question and nodded. "You lying… cheating…" tears rolled down her cheeks as she realized didn't know anything vile enough to call him.

"Gracia…" he stretched a hand towards her but she slapped it away glaring daggers at him through her tears.

"Don't touch me." she took a deep breath. "I want a divorce."

He nodded again, that was what he had come after and he wanted to get it settled as fast as possible so that he could run away from reality and back to Roy's arms. There was just one other thing he needed to know. "What about Elysia?"

"I don't want to discuss that now."

"Okay… I guess we can talk about it later…" Maes didn't give her time to answer, afraid that she might say 'no'. "I have to go back to work."

Gracia refused to say goodbye but she watched him go, hoping that he would turn around and run back to her begging to be forgiven. He did not look back, not even once.


	3. Remember

_**3. Remember**_

Roy placed the last box on the floor and looked around, wiping the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand. It would take a long time for them to organize everything, but it was their house, their own, that they had bought together and so he didn't mind. Maes sat on the floor of the still empty living room pulling piles and piles of pictures out of one box, sometimes smiling others frowning.

"Can you remember when this was taken?" he extended a picture to the younger man, in it they were smiling and holding beer bottles.

"That was…" Roy turned the photo around, there was nothing that would give him a clue. "During the birthday party your subordinates threw for you, five years ago."

"Oh, yeah!" Maes smiled fondly at the memory. "You got so drunk… Hawkeye and I had to drag you back to your place. She complained all the way."

"After the lecture she gave me the next morning I guessed I had really given you a lot of trouble."

"Not much… You were sound asleep by the time we got you safely tucked in." he placed the pictures with the others on the floor and pulled another out. "I'm not sure whether I should keep this…"

"It's from your wedding day." Roy looked over the taller man's shoulder at the picture which showed the 'just married' couple with blissful smiles on their faces. He remembered the very moment that picture had been taken, as best man, he had stood behind the photographer, waiting for his turn to be immortalized beside the groom and the bride. "Keep it."

Maes opened his mouth to agree but then closed it, he wasn't sure he had heard him right. "Roy?"

"Keep it, Maes." Roy repeated turning his attention to a different box. "She may have reacted badly when you told her, but she was very… well… tolerant of us during the whole process. She even gave her consent for Elysia to spend the weekends with you…"

"Yeah, you're right." Maes sighed placing the picture on his 'keeper's pile'. "You know I love that side of you."

"Which side?"

"Your thoughtful side."

The younger man snorted. "I don't have a _thoughtful _ side."

Maes smiled.


	4. Explain

_**4. Explain**_

"Elysia! Smile!" Maes frowned adjusting his camera.

"Maes, how long is this photo session still going to take?" Roy asked leaning against the kitchen door with a frown.

"It's Christmas, Roy! I need pictures."

"Yes, it is Christmas and I thought we had agreed to cook supper together."

"But she looks so cute with that hood…" the older man pouted making his daughter giggle.

"You know I'll be wearing an apron, right?"

"Huh… You are?"

"Yes, I am." Roy teased turning around. "But just for five minutes." he added over his shoulder and walked into the kitchen.

Maes patted Elysia's head, he couldn't miss his lover in an apron… "You can turn on the TV, okay, princess? And if you need anything I'll be in the kitchen."

"Isn't mommy coming?" the little girl asked holding her father's hand in hers.

He sighed. "I thought I had already explained that to you…" she shook her head staring up at him. Maes picked her up, sitting on the sofa as he prepared to explain. "You see, Elysia… Your mother and I got married because we loved each other and our love gave us you." she smiled when he mentioned her. "But love doesn't always last forever… The love your mother and I had ended, so we had to look for love in other places, with other people."

"But you do not like mommy anymore?"

"Of course I like her, just not as a wife." he frowned unsure if Elysia could understand anything he was saying.

"You like Roy as a wife?" she asked innocently making her father smile.

"Yes, I love him."

"The way you loved mommy?"

"The way I loved mommy." he nodded setting her down.

"And mommy loves Kurt?"

"Kurt?" Maes raised his eyebrows, then cleared his throat. "I guess you'll have to ask her that." he kissed her rosy cheek and trotted into the kitchen wrapping his arms around Roy as the younger man washed the dishes.

"Fifteen minutes."

"But you're still wearing the apron." Maes smiled knowing the other man did such things only for him. "You look like a real chef."

"If I were a real chef, _you _would be doing the dishes." Roy smiled touching the taller man's nose with one soapy finger.

"You need only ask."

"Ask? I'm your superior. I order you to do it."

"It really turns me on when you get bossy." Maes captured the other man's lips tasting the wine he'd been sipping while cooking, his hands unconsciously playing with the ties of Roy's apron.

"We still have half an hour before the food is ready…"

"But Elysia…"

"She'll be fine." came the prompt answer as Roy got down on his knees.

"God, Roy… Don't…" he took a deep breath.

"Daddy?" Elysia's voice reached them before she did but it didn't take long for her to be standing by the door, blinking at them. "What are you doing?"

"Huh… Elysia… We…" Maes stuttered unable to find words, thankfully before he said anything stupid Roy was on his feet again.

"There, your zipper is fixed." he walked elegantly past the older man giving the little girl his most charming smile. "Do you need anything, dear?"

"I want to help… cooking!" she stretched her arms allowing him to pick her up. "May I?"

"Why not? We'll be sure to find something you can do." he winked at Maes as he placed Elysia on the table.

"Roy, you have no idea just how much I love you…"

"I'm sure I do, Hughes."

"Daddy, when's Santa coming?" Elysia asked innocently swinging her legs.

"As soon as you're in your bed, asleep."

"Can I go to bed now?"

"After dinner." he chuckled. "Weren't you going to help Roy cook?"

"Help _us _cook, Maes. Don't think you are escaping again."

"No, sir."


	5. Propose

_**5. Propose**_

Roy arrived home that night to a candlelit dinning room and the sweet smell of roses, for a long time he stared at the white plates admiring how they stood out against the wine colored table cloth. He knew Maes liked to cook for them once in a while, but this time he had really worked hard, the whole atmosphere was inviting, romantic and sexy. Taking off his coat, Roy walked into the kitchen stopping far enough not to be noticed by the other man who stood with his back to the door giving the dishes a final touch.

"Are we celebrating something?"

"God, Roy!" Maes spun around clutching his chest with one hand. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"What are you making?" Roy stood on his toes trying to look over the taller man's shoulder.

"No, no, no. You wait in the dinning room. I'll serve soon enough."

"So much secrecy…" the young man spoke as he walked into the other room and took a sit, his back to the kitchen.

"It's not secrecy." Maes walked past him to lay the dishes on the table and smiled, satisfied with the result of his work. "I'm just waiting for the right time to tell you what we're celebrating."

"Did you get promoted?" Roy inquired impatiently.

"No, Roy." he watched as his lover opened his mouth to make another guess and quickly changed the subject. "How was your day?"

Sighing loudly the younger man started talking about his boring paperwork filled day. Maes was temporarily relieved of the questions, but he knew the subject would not slip from Roy's mind, not even for a second, and as they slowly reached the end of their dinner he grew more and more nervous.

"Okay, Maes. I've had enough." the younger man said throwing his napkin on the table and leaning back on his chair. "Tell me what happened."

"Nothing happened…" Maes sounded a like a little boy, staring at his hands shyly. "Aren't you eating your dessert?" he chanced a look at Roy only to see him cross his arms. "Well, I… I've been thinking… We've been together for almost five years, and I was wondering…" he took a deep breath, he was babbling and he wanted to punch himself for it. "Will you marry me?"

"I…" Roy blinked once, twice, gapping. "We're both men, Maes. We're not allowed to get married."

"Not legally, no, but we can do so in our hearts, can't we?"

"I guess…"

"The ring is in your dessert… You were supposed to find it all out by yourself if you weren't so stubborn." Maes commented a little bitter watching as the younger man blushed before starting to search for the mentioned ring.

"It's perfect." Roy smiled making a show of licking the jewelry clean. "I'm sure there are other kinds of things in your plans for tonight…"

"If you're not determined to ruin those plans as well…"

"You know it would've all been too cliché if I hadn't 'ruined' it…"

"I like cliché… Everybody does!" Maes pouted making the other man chuckle.

"Alright, I promise I'll do whatever you tell me to for the rest of the night."

"No complaints?"

"No complaints."

At Maes mischievous smile Roy knew he would regret that. Well, maybe not too much.

**FINAL NOTES: **I know I could've written many other moments in between the ones I wrote and after this last one, but I believe I captured the most important moments and I thought it was a good place to stop and just let your imaginations fill in for you. I can tell you I imagine a very happy ending for those two. ;)


End file.
